


Aragorn And The Throne

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Aragorn And The Throne

Aragorn mounted the throne.

Long ago, ages ago, when he had first seen it, he had wondered if he had the strength. Young Thorongil had seen what the promise of power had done to Denethor and had spurned that path. He had traveled long under the banner of Gondor, believing for a time that soldiering was his destiny, his true calling.

But the danger grew too much. To go too long outside Arnor was to doom his own people. Arnor and Gondor had long split and only a true king could reunite them. Aragorn doubted he was such a king. Let his son do it, or his son's son. The job was too big for him.

Lord Elrond had denied him Arwen until and unless he was crowned, but even that was not reason enough. He roamed and tracked and hunted with Halbarad and his kinsman, chasing down the years, hoping for Lord Elrond's relention or to forget Arwen. Neither happened.

He found Boromir a challenge, a chance to undo the grevious wrong he had done to Denethor upon usurping his father's affections. But Boromir appeared too hard for him. He was the first one to make Aragorn choose, and it still wounded him to the core that the choice had come far too late. Boromir had paid the price of Aragorn's hesitation. No one had deserved Aragorn's faith more. No one had given enough reason to have it, and failed. He had never gained Boromir's allegience, not until he was the only one who could bear it safely. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it off. It was too big for him, but he was forced to bear.

Theoden tried to tame him and focus him on a path. It might have worked, had not Aragorn been able to remember his reasons. The task was too big for him. He was Estel, he was no king. He was a soldier, he was Thorongil of Minas Tirith, and he served under foreign flags for a chance to lay his head down in peace. He was no king.

But he was forced to take the Paths of the Dead. He declared himself Isildur's Heir, a title he rightly, though hesitantly, could always claim. He declared himself the next king of Gondor, a title he could rightly, though hesitantly, could claim. He led the Dead, he survived under the mountain, and he proved his strength. He stole a Seeing Stone from under the grasp of Sauron himself. He led the armies of men into victory. He healed Boromir's brother, Frodo's companion, Eomer's sister. He worked for others because they needed him. They needed Estel, and Thorongil, and Strider the Ranger.

So when Aragorn was called, there was naught he could do but answer. He went reluctantly, always reluctantly, but he went. Someone needed to challenge Sauron, someone needed to gather the last hope, someone needed to guide the ships. Someone needed to do it, and Aragorn was the only one who could. The task was too big, but it needed to be done and he was the only one. Increasingly so, and becoming permanent before he could stop it, he was the only one.

He had promised Boromir that Minas Tirith would not fall.

He had promised Gandalf that Gondor would not fall.

He had promised Arwen that Men would not fall.

He had promised himself nothing, naught but to be a man of truth and honor. And, as a man of honor, he was called, increasingly called, to one purpose. All his life's experience was needed and utilized. And, increasingly, he was _needed_. And so he obeyed.

Aragorn mounted the throne.  
   
 


End file.
